Further studies will be carried out on the cultivation of lymphocytes in both short- and long-term cultures to study the differentiation of these cells. Cells from immune deficient patients, myeloma patients and a variety of other disorders will be studied in these culture systems. Plaque-forming systems for human cells will be developed further for the analysis of antibody formation and its regulation.